Dune
by RyanEX
Summary: A fusion of the Dune world with GW characters.Standard pairings.Takes place 200 years after 'Children of Dune
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Gundam Wing belongs to it's owners and Dune to Frank Herbert.I'm merely borrowing them for this fusion.  
  
The Harkonnen Swordmaster  
  
(Giedi Prime)  
  
He could have just made his way through the Keep with the knowledge that all he came across would have to give way.However the information he carried was of sensitive nature,so,he was forced to make his way through the deep shadows that were so numerous deep Castle Harkonnen.It was still no challenge,he mused to himself.Raised as a Swordmaster since before he could even talk he was able to spot weaknesses in any defense,and the Keep was full of them.Reaching his destination he gave the agreed upon coded knock and entered as he heard the click of the electronic latch being lifted.  
  
The na-Baron Gunseng Harkonnen was unique to the current and past line of Harkonnen leaders and offspring.Centuries ago a Bene Gesserit witch had infected the feared Baron Vladmir Harkonnen with a debilitating disease,causing his body to bloat uncontrolably.It had passed through the harkonnen bloodline infecting each offspring to differing degrees.Few were ever unaffected,Gunseng was one of those few.Terrified at the thought of becoming fat he exercised regularly and even took part in the collisieum games.Hearing the coded knock on his room door he flipped two switches,one to open his door...the other to activate the jamming device he'd placed here.  
  
"Did you get it?"He demanded,perhaps too desperately.  
  
The Swordmaster held out a printed sheet of 'instroy' paper to which he quickly grabbed and began to scan the tiny writing.  
  
Attuned to his Lord's emotions the Swordmaster recognised the subtle rage that began to smolder in Gunseng's eyes.Crumpling the sheet he held he tossed it into a waste dispenser to the side of the room."Damn him!!"he suddenly exploded smashing his fist into the wall.  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"Five brigades of my best troops have been wiped out on Arrakis,"he replied."A Fremen attack,supposedly."  
  
"It could be true my Lord.If they were placed to guard one of the late Baron's Spice hoards they could have been killed by one of the Fremen raiding parties."  
  
Gunseng ignored his words as he stood at the window overlooking Harko City.He motioned the other man to join him.Fire and smoke erupted from the numerous factories within the city,extnding outwars to the fields at the outskirts of the dark city.The swordmaster waited patiently for the na- Baron to continue.He surprised by using his name.  
  
"Heero.....I need you to go to Arrakis."  
  
"............."  
  
"Treize sends word that Atreides troops have assisting the Fremen in their attacks against us.I can't fight the Atreides and my brother simultaneousely.But if they were to attack and harry my brothers' forces....."  
  
"You speak of an alliance with the enemies of your House!"Heero was incredulous."Even if they agree,what guaratee is it that they won't attack you should we be victorious?"  
  
"The Atreides still hold to the tenents of honor above,as you do....my friend.But do not fear,I'm not planning to ally.........it'll be more like....a truce."he smiled.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me,"Heero asked,toying with one of kodachi,his weapon of choice.  
  
"When you returned from Ginaz,you spoke of an Atreides retainer there.A.....Trowa Barton.Yes?"  
  
Abruptly he knew where this was going,"Yes."  
  
"You spoke of him with some measure of respect in your voice,"Gunseng prodded."You were friends.....comrades,at least."  
  
"Friends would be saying too much,Lord,"Heero said carefully."Comrades,maybe.But it would be best too say we respected each others' abilities."  
  
"Would he listen to what you have to say?"Gunseng pressed."Would he help you if you came offering a mutually beneficial treaty to House Atreides?"  
  
"I.....cannot speak for him Lord.But if you give me the order I will do everything in my power to convert him."  
  
"It may not come to that,"Gunseng mused."For now head to Arrakis and see what you can do to assist Commander Treize.Your proteges' abilities may be of some use there."  
  
".....Yes sir,"Heero bowed and moved out of the room.  
  
Gunseng waited a full minute before,"Well....?"  
  
A hidden panel lifted behind him and the Harkonnen Mentat,Yanish Kobal stepped forward,"It's an interesting plan,Lord.One that could benefit you....regardless of how it turns out."  
  
"So what will you tell my brother?"  
  
"Merely that you've dispatched your precious Swordmaster to Arrakis to stiffen the resolve of your remaining troops."  
  
Gunseng snorted,"Still playing both sides,eh.Very well just try to keep that young follow one of his,Quatre I think it,alive until the next Heighleiner arrives.He's absolutely vital."  
  
As the hidden panel fell back into place behind the Mentat's retreating form,Gunseng allowed himself to expel the breathe he'd been holding.This was probabely the greatest gambit any Harkonnen had ever attempted.Moving to his desk he began to pen two letters.One to the Spacing Guild,about the Frigate docking and freight.And one to his commander on Arrakis.This done he allowed himself a self satisfied smirk.His brother would pay for poisoning their sire........at least before he could have declared Gunseng the heir......  
  
TBC  
  
_______________  
  
Finally!!It's complete and posted.My second story though it was originally posted first.That's because my 'Destiny' story had considerable plot holes that need ironing out.Anyway for people who don't know much about Dune,or have only seen the *shudder* movie remake,here's a description of the titles in this chapter.  
  
Swordmaster-Warriors from the planet Ginaz.To become a Swordmaster one must train on the neutral planet for eight years undergoing physical and philosophical training.The training is harsh and one out of every three trainees will either fail or be killed in the attempt.  
  
Na-Baron-Title given to the heir designate of the House Harkonnen.  
  
Mentat-Humans trained as 'human computers'.The training was developed after the war against thinking machines(The Butlerian Jihad) when it was declared that'Thou shalt not make a machine inthe likeness of a human mind'.  
  
Heighleiner-A massive(3km) ship that is capable of trans-galactic flight.Under the control of the Spacing Guild.  
  
Bene Gesserit-A female cult,scorned as witches due to their unusual abilities(truthsaying,prophecy,vocal manipulation).They are also often sought out as wives or concubines by members of some Noble Houses. 


	2. Dune 2

The Atreides  
  
(Caladan)  
  
Milliardo kept his shimmering half shield at his front as he lunged forward at his Weapons Master.Duo wielded a short kidney stabber as he leapt onto the trophy room table.Around them were portraits of former Dukes reaching back from Duke Paulus to Milliardo's own father.The Salusan bull that had been used to murder the famous Paulus seemed to watch the duel with interest.  
  
Duo lunged forward his reflexes slowing,adjusting the blades' speed to allow it's tip to penetrate Milliardo's protective wall.Instead of retreating however Milliardo surprised him by leaping forward thereby increasing the stabbers' speed relative to his shield causing it to skitter off wildly.His attention diverted for the barest of seconds,Duo was startled when he felt Milliardo grab him by his collar and lift him over his shoulder to crash painfully on the polished Blue obsidian floor.  
  
Groaning Duo rose to his feet,"Alright.How about best two outta three?"  
  
"I'm afraid that'll have to wait,Duo."  
  
Both men glanced at the doorway where Lucrezia Noin Atreides and the House Mentat Peygan stood.Her face had a worried look to it as she moved with grace to the two men.  
  
"What's wrong Noin?"Milliardo asked towelling off the light sheen of sweat.  
  
"Stilgar and Hilde have just returned,my Duke."Peygan reported.  
  
"But he's not due back until next week,"Duo's face reflected his unease.  
  
Milliardo Atreides tensed his jaw,"Peygan see to it that Stilgar is refreshed.Noin..Duo summon the others.I'll meet you in my office after I change into something more suitable..."  
  
****  
  
By the time he entered his inner sanctum,all whom were necessary were already deep in discussion,but fell silent as he crossed the room to the battered teako desk that had served all the prior Dukes.There were no glowglobes within this room...instead a standard fireplace reminscent of Old Terra blazed.He glanced around at his companions.Peygan,the Mentat,who'd been like a second father to him and his sister.Duo,a young Sardaukar trooper that had managed to retain his youthful innocence and had been left for dead after refusing an order to wipe out a Fremen village on Arrakis.  
  
Noin,his beautiful wife and advisor,the sole survivor of House Ecaz after Grumman insurgents had detonated specifically placed stoneburner atomic warheads on the Ecazi homeworld.Furious at the history of Grumman Atrocities several other Houses had put aside their bitterness towards the Atreides and delivered a swift justice to the grumman Noble House.That incident had done much to heal the rift between the Atreides and the other Houses...but the cost was horrific.  
  
Hilde Schbeiker,a Newfrem,or a fremen born in the Caladan sietch which was created after the Atreides had returned to Caladan.Trowa his familys'Swordmaster was currently on Arrakis.His younger sister,Relena was on Ix and would return on the same Heighleiner as Trowa.And finally there was Stilgar.Over two hundred years old,he was currently the oldest living being in the galaxy.He had been the closest friend to the famous Paul 'Maud'Dib' Atreides  
  
Settling himself down at the desk he rested his head on his hands,"I take it that negotiations didn't go well."  
  
Stilgar moved awkwardly seeming to favour his left arm under the heavy desert cloak all Fremen and Newrem alike seemed to favour."They are willing,my Duke,To listen to what we have to say.However they will only listen to listen to the words of the 'Naib' of House Atreides himself."  
  
"What??"Duo exploded.  
  
"My Duke,I must advise against such action,"Peygan growled out."Such an action would leave you vulnerable to attack by the other Houses.Especially the Harkonnens."  
  
"Of that we need not fear,"Hilde said.Sensing their attention,she continued."The quality of the Harkonnen troops have been increasing and the smaller sietchs have required the aid of Atreides patrols at different intervals."  
  
"The Harkonnens are currently divided over the succession of the Barony,"Peygan projected."The main troop strength on Arrakis support Gunseng,the younger son.The troops there were reportedly trained by the Harkonnen Swordmaster and a former Sardaukar commander."  
  
"While on Arrakis we took part in a raid at one of the Harkonnen depots,"Stilgar gave one of his rare smiles."It was a good fight.It's been some time since I was last blooded.It is good to know that it is because they're getting better...rather than I'm getting slower."  
  
"It also showed that we are still devoted to the fremen cause,"Hilde added.  
  
Noin shifted from her position near the fireplace,"This demand to meet the 'head' of the Atreides I can understand.But to do so while the Harkonnen have resources that are unknown to us worries me.Do we have any information on this Swordmaster or Sardaukar.Peygan?"  
  
"Only names my Lady.Swordmaster Heero Yuy.And Sardaukar commander Treize Khushrenada."  
  
"TREIZE!!!!"Milliardo exploded rising from his seat.Startled the old Mentat only nodded in response.He sank down muttering."I know him.He was my friend once.It was he who taught me how to fight on Kaitain....where I met you Noin."  
  
Noin's eyes widened as Hilde turned to Duo,"You were a Sardaukar.Do you know anything about this Khushrenada?"  
  
"I was only a Levenbrech.....a lieutenant.The only time one is brought before a Bashar....exscuse me...commander is either one is being either promoted or demoted,or during battle."  
  
"What about the other one...the Swrdmaster?"Noin asked curiousely.  
  
"Nothing is known about him,I'm afraid.Even our best spies,Fremen or Elite have never been able to gather any intelligence on him."  
  
"I see,"Milliardo paused for a momemt turning to stare out at the many fishing vessels that dotted the bay.Just as the silence was becoming unbearable,he inhaled a deep breathe then turned to face them again."We'll hold off on the visit for now.At least until Trowa returns next week.If anyone should have information on a Swordmaster,it would be another Swordmaster.We'll have another council at that time."  
  
****  
  
She found him in the village at the edge of the pier that the night fishermen had departed a bare hour previously.He was strumming the baliset that had been once owned by Gurney Halleck.His fingers were strumming a simple tune strumming the four remaing strings.He gave her a tired smile,"How're the others doing."  
  
"Stilgar's busy playing Cheops with Peygan.He says he'll make his way back to the Agamemnon sietch come morning.And Duo and Hide've disappeared somewhere."She observed him quietly.She'd been his friend longer than she'd been his wife and she knew him just as well if not better than Peygan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your going to go aren't you."  
  
".........Regardless of what Trowa has to say the fact remains that I have a chance to heal the rift between the bulk of the fremen race and the Atreides that was caused by the Jihad two hundred years ago,"he explained."And maybe end this feud with the Harkonnens once and for all.For that any Atreides would risk all."  
  
"Zechs...."she whispered,using the pet name she'd given him so many years ago when they were just children playing together in the Fogwood Forest Preserve on Ecaz.  
  
"Everything will turn out for the best Lu.I've got to believe that,"he said as he held her watching the water roughen at the onset of a storm.  
  
****  
  
(one week later)  
  
"Master Trowa.It's good to see again."Peygan greeted the Atreides Swordmaster.He seemed a little distracted,Peygan decided."Is Miss Relena well."  
  
"Ah yes,"Trowa muttered."Where's the Duke?"  
  
"He's in his room.Shall I escort......"  
  
"No that won't be necessary Peygan,"Trowa gave a tight smile."Besides Relena was asking for you.I'll just go up."  
  
****  
  
Trowa pushed open the door to find Milliardo at his desk going over several reports.  
  
"Trowa.Welcome back.If you give me an hour I'll have the others brought....."  
  
"No my Duke I think it'd be better if you first heard this alone,"Trowa looked troubled."I met an old friend on the Heighleiner..............."  
  
TBC  
  
****  
  
Well that's House Atreides.Next is an account of what happened on the Heighleiner.  
  
DUNE facts  
  
SHIELDS:a defensive device used by most Noble Houses.It can only be penetrated by objects moving.Depending on the setting this could be six to nine centimeters per second.  
  
SARDAUKAR:the elite soldiers of House Corrino.They are prisoners taken from the prison planet Saluasa Secundus.They come from a background so harsh that it killed six out of thirteen persons before the age of eleven.Their strength and cunning are said to rival that of Swordmasters and Bene Gesserit adepts.  
  
CHEOPS:apyramid chess game played on a board consisting of nine levels.There are two objectives.The objective is to position your Queen at the apex while placing your opponents king in check.  
  
STONEBURNER:an atomic weapon that can be calibrated to destroy an entire planet or just a specific area. 


	3. Dune 3

The Meeting  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's sleeping now.But I pity the Duke upon our return,"the blonde woman replied.  
  
"Good.Tighten security,I'm going to look into a matter."The tall man stood at one of the many portholes that dotted the blue and grey Atreides frigate.The woman moved to join him.  
  
"Ah I see,"she also observed the frigate moving to it's docking berth.On the port side,painted boldly was the Harkonnen Griffin.Along with the name,painted in the favoured black of the Harkonnen barony,WING.  
  
"WING,personal frigate of the Harkonnen swordmaster,Heero Yuy,"Dorothy stated,ignoring the irritated glance her companion gave her."And an old friend of yours I believe,Trowa."  
  
"Friend is too strong a word,"Trowa replied."He was my closest companion on Ginaz,but an Atreides and a Harkonnen can never be friends.However....."he hesitated.  
  
"You're worried as to why he's here."Dorothy finished.  
  
Trowa clenched his jaw as the doors closed behind him,leaving Dorothy alone."Or is it that he is closer to you than you care to admit..."she smiled.Men were such simple creatures.  
  
*****  
  
He found him alone at back table in the Heighliners main lounge a bottle of spirits and a platter of boneless grund decorating it.  
  
"You're late,"Heero remarked.He gestured at the table."Your Caladan cuisine has always been a trifle rich for my taste."  
  
Trowa stuffed a handful of the grund into his mouth as he sat down.He filled a glass with a clear liquid and sipped at it.A small smile crossed his face.  
  
"Caladan White.Without poison."Heero remarked.  
  
"It's good to see you again,Adin."  
  
"Hnnn,such pleasantries.You're forgetting I'm an enemy to your House."Heero grinned.  
  
The two swordmasters settled down to their meal unspeakingly agreeing to no talk during their meal.In no time their plates were cleaned with the efficiency of starving men.Heero leaned back and observed his old comrade as Trowa toyed with the last of his wine.  
  
"So why're you here,Heero.Has the time finally come?"  
  
Heero leaned forward,"The old Baron is dead."  
  
A slight flicker crossed the single visible green eye,"I see.That would explain the sudden surge of accidents in the Harkonnen provinces.I take it Gunseng and Copec are currently at odds."  
  
"Copec currently has control,but my master,Gunseng,has the support of the Arrakis veterans,along with Commander Khushrenada."Heero added."That is the reason I wanted to meet with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Heero took a deep breathe,"Gunseng wants to negotiate a truce with the Atreides.He is willing to supply a collateral as a gesture of good faith."  
  
Trowa bowed his head in contemplation,"This was not something we counted on,Heero.However I cannot speak for my Duke,but there is someone aboard our frigate who can.Where is this collateral you speak of."  
  
Heero gave a vicious grin,"You're looking at it."  
  
*****  
  
Relena woke up to the sound of shouting and in the background she could hear the ominous humming sound of lasguns powering up.Irritated she rose and stepped from her personal cabin,and gapped at an impossible sight,"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Her personal guard were currently covering two men she'd never seen before,while Trowa and Dorothy were busy shouting commands.The shorter one had soft,wavy blonde hair,with light blue eyes and a slight build topped by an almost cherubic face.The other.....she sucked in a breathe as she locked eyes with the most intense pair of blue she'd ever seen.His hair was untamed and his face reminded her of Noin,only with an aura that screamed masculinity.Both wore the Harkonnen griffin insignia on the right breast.  
  
"Princess,please stay behind us,"two of her guards positioned themselves directly in front of her blocking her from view.  
  
"Relena,it seems that Trowa has brought an old friend aboard,"Dorothy purred.  
  
"I have eyes,Dorothy."Relena swung her gaze between her two most trusted friends."Explain yourself Trowa."  
  
"Princess,"Trowa glanced at the ring of Atreides marksmen."This is not the place to discuss something of this magnitude."  
  
Relena hesitated,then Dorothy spoke,"perhaps we could retire to the Royal cabin.The presence of a Swordmaster of Ginaz and A Bene Gesserit,should be enough to protect the princess from harm.  
  
"Your Highness please,our duty is too protect you,"her captain begged."If anything should befall you,how could we face the Duke."  
  
"Do not worry captain,I think we can trust the judgement of our swordmaster,"she gave him a meaningful look."At least,for the moment.  
  
*****  
  
"This is incredible,"she exclaimed,as she lifted her head from the scroll of 'instroy' paper."If it's true."  
  
"My Lord has placed his faith in my abilities.I cannot return with anything short of success."  
  
"Well,"she carefully rolled the scroll and replaced it into it's message cylinder."I cannot speak for my brother,however I do believe that you,at least are sincere.So I will add my voice to your own."  
  
"Your highness we are grateful."The two Harkonnens bowed.  
  
"Trowa,will you escort Sir Yuy to a suitable and isolated berth."  
  
"He can share mine your majesty."Trowa replied."We did it once before....we can do it again."  
  
"Very well,"Relena glanced at them,sure she was missing out on something."Dorothy please ensure Quatre makes it to the exit hatch unharmed."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre glanced at the woman beside him.She possessed a regal bearing,and through the bulky Bene Gesserit robes her movements displayed a figure most feminine.The glares he received from the Atreides men were oftrn followed by surrepititious looks at his companion.This was his first solo mission and yet he thought were being so easily distracted.  
  
This one was strange,Dorothy thought to herself.She'd always prided herself on her deductive abilities,yet even with the help of the 'other memory' she couldn't identify the lineage of her companion.What was more,the few stares they shared she'd felt an unwelcome response as her thought dove to the carnal.  
  
As he walked off towards th main lounge junction,she found herself lingering at the bulkhead,"Why can't I class him.And yet....why do I feel like I know him?"  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes,he is the one."  
  
"But it's so soon.How can you be sure?"  
  
"The signs were unmistakable.He is the next heir."  
  
"Soon it'll be finished then!?"  
  
"Yes,wery soon......"  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________  
  
DUNE facts,  
  
Other Memory:Bene Gesserit sisters possessed the ability to pass on their knowledge and memories to other sisters.These memories can then be probed for insight to current problems and crises.However,they cannot probe too deeply without assistance otherwise they may loose control of the 'other memory' which would result in madness.  
  
Grund:A Caladan delicacy.Fish that are caught by the thousands then cooked in broth.They are strangely boneless,which no scientist has ever been able to explain. 


	4. Dune 4

The Hawk and the Mouse  
  
The control room of the harvester was hot,and stank of sweat,smoke,dust,and most of all.....spice.The massive machine trundled across a rich exposed vein of spice,while screens,fans and electrostatic fields seperated melange from sand grains,and deposited the spice into armoured containers in an onboard hopper which could be detached and whisked away by the Carryall at the approach of a worm.The captain,a tough,gritty veteran kept his eyes on the screens that were projected by over a dozen onboard cameras.He didn't trust the spotter craft,preffering instead to rely on himself,his own workers,a hired Fremen help.  
  
"Do you see anything Wufei?"He called into a com unit looped over his head.  
  
Outside the harvester a young man,clad in a fremen-made stillsuit,touched the small transmitter in his ear,"Nothing yet Gar.I told you I would call if I saw anything.Do not call me again."  
  
"Sure thing lad,just keep those Fremen eyes of yours to the sand.Gar out."  
  
Wufei scowled as he turned his attention to the undulating dunes of the hostile landscape.He kept an eye out for deep tremors or the low mounds that preceded the worms.Every Fremen knew.Where there was spice........Shai- Hulud would always come.......always.There would be three other crewmen also on lookout at other points of the square grid of territory that the harvester worked,but they didn't have fremen eyesight or training.There!!!He spotted a low mound on distant sand forming.As he raised his hand to touch his transmitter he heard a familiar crackling.  
  
"Wufei......spotter four just spotted Wormsign in your quadrant.Can you confirm?"  
  
"Yes.A big one by the looks of it,"then,grudgingly he added."Four has good eyes,I only caught sight a few moments ago."  
  
"Compliments Wufei,"Gar sounded amused."I'll pass it on to her.You should get back onboard.A carryall's coming."  
  
Wufei snorted at the implication that he'd rely on the offworlder's machinery to protect him from Shai-Hulud.Ignoring Gars' recall he moved beyond the harvesters' operating grid with the shuffling uneven walk of the fremen.Raching the top of a high dune well beyond the expected groundswell he looked back.They appeared to be experiencing difficulty with the linkup.He smiled a tight humourless grin.Shai-Hulud would dine well upon their water as well as the stolen spice.It was then he heard the roar of low flying ornithopters.  
  
*****  
  
Skimming as low along the surface as he dared the pilot of the lead thopter angled his craft towards the rapidly moving sand wave.A second from contact he pulled sharply on the control stick,while at the same time flipping a switch to release the pods under the wings.The small explosives hit the sand,burrowing rapidly to a depth of fifteen metres before detonating.Wounded,the massive worm reared out of the sand with an eerily sorrowful cry as strange blood ran from the horrific wounds along it's carapace.  
  
"Fire,"the lead thopters pilot ordered tonelessly.  
  
Rocket after rocket slammed into the behemoths body as the other thopters,carrying conventional artillery laid in with a vengeance.Driven mad with pain the worm turned to face it's attackers and roared.Given such an inviting target the pilots did as trained,and fired one final salvo....right down it's throat.  
  
*****  
  
(one hour later)  
  
Back in Carthag a regal looking man stood beneath the blazing white sun as the five thopters returned escorting the Carryall with the harvester.His stillsuit was custom made of a dark blue unlike the traditional red of the Harkonnen military.His eyes squinted in the harsh light as the ships settles onto the tarmac engines powering down.He approached the lead thopter as it's pilot climbed out of the cockpit.  
  
"Welcome back Lady,"he greeted her."I trust the hunt went well?!"  
  
"Commander,"she saluted,then gestured at the harvester."The melange is secure.And we've even obtained a bonus......"  
  
The commander raised a forked brow as the harvesters' ramp descended with a clatter to the ground.One of the Dune bikes trundled out bearing a large bluish white object."Is that..........."  
  
"Indeed commander Treize,it is the tip of a worm's tooth."  
  
*****  
  
Wufei stumbled through the caverns of Red Wall Sietch until he reached his destination.Waving aside the two Fedaykin that guarded the shrine he dropped cross-legged before the bones of Paul Atreides,the Lisan al- Gaib.The memory would not leave him.The sight of the water fat Harkonnens and the witch that directed them as they'd hurriedly sawed through the tooth of Shai-Hulud,even as his body had disintegrated,had sickened him to his very core.The sloughed off skin had become the many small makers that had quickly burrowed away to safety.With luck they would avoid their larger cousins long enough to reach maturity.  
  
But that was beside the point.He needed the guidance of Muad'ib to dispel his shame.There was only one Harkonnen who could have given such an order.And he was the source of Wufei's shame.His hands curled tightly as he remembered his shameful defeat at the Harkonnen's hand,before his entire Fedaykin guard.He would have welcomed and embraced death.....but even that was denied him.  
  
*****  
  
Taking the slim sword from his throat the man had turned his back on him.Seeking to provoke him he had snarled,"If you don't kill me I swear I'll hunt you down and destroy you."  
  
Instead of being intimidated the commander,Treize had merely smiled,"Then I have something to look forward to.Once you've improved your skills."  
  
*****  
  
The light patter of feet on the dusty floor jerked him out of his reverie.Whirling around he could make out her slim elfin form as she walked towards him.  
  
"What happened?"she asked as she knelt beside him.As always she could identify the subtle play of his moods.Only she,and one other,had ever been able to read his moods.  
  
"Meiran.........."he started then,hesitantly,he told her all.  
  
*****  
  
(Carthag,next day)  
  
"Well,can you do it?"  
  
The weathered old man ran his hand against the luminous blue-white tooth a look of wonder on his ancient face,"It can be done lord.But it will take much time."  
  
"How long are we talking,Kzun?"Treize asked patiently.  
  
"A standard month at least.Possibly longer."  
  
"Unacceptable,"Une snapped,moving up beside her commander."Sietch Fremen are said to be able to create one in less than a week."  
  
"If it was a knife you wanted,that would be easy."Kzun explained."But the commander wants a cryssword.That has never been done before."  
  
"Very well then,"Treize rose off his seat,brushing at the dust that'd settled onto his suit."A month.I will call on you then."  
  
Once outside the ferocious heat attacked their exposed flesh,but what water was lost due to swet was quickly reclaimed by their stillsuits.Since it was midday the citizenry were inside their dwellings to escape the worst of the day's heat.The palace in the centre of Carthag was a source of much envy to the many Houses Minor that existed on Arrakis.A shield system based on filter glass protected the palace from both outside attack,and the fierce white sun.Passing through a DNA scanner the shield opened a small portal allowing them access.As the shield reformed behind them the harsh white sun was transformed into a gentle yellow one.  
  
They followed the white pathway to the palce doors.On either side tall rose bushes swayed in gentle artificial breeze and the gentle splashing of the fountains beyond could be heard.At the door the pressed their eyes to the retinal scanner which unlocked the doors.Striding inside they both ignored the disapproving stares from offworld servants.The decor was unsuitably opulent,having come from the 'Music World' Chusuk.Mirrors lined the halls bound bt intricately wrought gold frames.Soft carpetting sewn from the the fur of the famous fur whales of Lankiveil.The walls and roof were coated in the valuable blue obsidian produced by House Harkonnen and sold through the merchants of Hagal.  
  
"Commander Treize!?"  
  
The pair turned to the voice,a look of barely restrained disgust on Treizes' face,"Tuberov.I didn't expect you back so soon."  
  
The man who approached them would have fit in the court of the Emperor himself.Billowy pantaloons bound at the knees covered his legs,with a gray hose down to short black boots.The belt was wide with a ruby buckle just smaller than his hand.His blouse had a high restrictive collar,long billowing sleeves,tight cuffs and lace trimmings.His face was old and weathered,but not from Arrakis,oh no.Tuberov never ventured from the palace and it's carefully controlled climate unless he absolutely had too and he never wore a stillsuit.  
  
"A messenger from Giedi Prime has arrived,"Tuberov's grating voice ground out.His face was almost perpetually angry."He has repeatedly stated that his message is for your eyes only."  
  
"Thank you Tuberov,"Treize rmarked dismissing the man.He turned to his colonel."Lady Une why don't you check on your flowers in the conservatory.I'll see you after I've met this messenger."  
  
Une's eyes unfocused slightly and her face lost the harsh look she'd carried before,adopting an almost peaceful,serene look.Moving past Tuberov the couple failed to notice the look of pure venom he shot at their backs.  
  
*****  
  
"This highly irregular you realise,"Treize remarked to his guest.  
  
"Indeed I do,commander,"Quatre sipped at the spiced tea he'd been offered."However,according according to my sensei,Our lord Gunseng believes this to be in the best interest of House Harkonnen."  
  
He stroked his chin,"An alliance with the Atreides.Possible if Yuy is as good as his reputation suggests,but what of their fremen allies?"  
  
"Heero's always told me to face the problems at hand rather than trying to solve the ones yet to surface."  
  
"Clever,"Treize remarked."But what do think for yourself?"  
  
Quatre hesitated,"What is our relationship with the fremen within the surrounding area................"  
  
*****  
  
Around the Eastern edge of Carthag was known as Entertainment district for the soldiers of House Harkonnen.The Blue Griffin however was reserved primarily for officers.It was surprisingly clean and was kept cool by a valuable air filtration system that filtered and cooled the air before it passed through the large underground club.He flashed his pass that allowed civilians into the club.To avoid detection he'd even wasted water to clean himself.She always refused him if he came as he was.So he capitulated.There......  
  
She was sitting at a private table sipping at a glass of water.His blood began to boil as a obviosly drunk sergeant approached her.Her golden coiled hair swayed as she refused whatever he suggested.While shaking her head she caught sight of him.Her red lips smiled at him as nodded her head towards the refrehers.His blood heated as he cut his path to intercept hers.Taking her arm possessivly he pulled her into the small room,his lips finding hers before the door even closed.  
  
"Sally..."he groaned against her mouth as her hands delved low into his covered stillsuit.  
  
She smiled as he squirmed at her touch,"Your message sounded quite urgent Wufei.You couldn't have missed me that much."  
  
He growled at her,devouring her mouth with his own,"I need a way into the palace.Can you manage it?"  
  
"It will be difficult but.......eeeaahhh,"she gasped as he pulled open her blouse,flicking a nipple."It will be difficult but it can be done."  
  
Wufei grimaced as she pressed her body tightly against his.He had done what he came here to do so he now focused on the woman in his arms,trying not to think of Meiran back in the sietch.No one came to use their fresher before they were done a long time later.Before they went their seperate way Sally gave him a lingering kiss that only compounded his guilt before he disappeared back into the desert.  
  
_________________ 


	5. Dune 5

Chapter Five   
  
Two of a Kind   
  
Caladan   
  
Cala City   
  
Most first time visitors to Caladan were so taken by the charming,rustic appearance of the Old City that the buzzing of the engines on the modern coracles was a bit of a shock to early rising tourists.An even bigger shock was the sight of the young duke bantering easily with the coarsely dressed sailors.At times he would sail out with them,or stand along the pier with the younger children who were often found playing along the shoreline,or waving goodbyes to their fathers and elder brothers.The young women could be found walking through the town market at the centre of Old City.Or slipping out the servant's entrance after a late night tryst with the Atreides guards at the Palace.Caladan was a planet that was touched by technology only through necessity,with the people content at their plying their ancient trade instead of seeking better fortunes at one of the resource planets or moons in the surrounding system.   
  
However the duke hadn't been seen in the week since the last Heighliner arrived and departed the Caladan system.Rumours abounded from illness to assassination to assassination attempts.The people were deeply disturbed by the mysterious disappearance of their beloved duke.Especially with the annual celebration of the Ixian Revolution in four days time.The Ixian representatives would be arriving two,maybe three days.Hopefully the facts of their duke's condition would be available then.   
  
*****   
  
"They really are quite impressive." Duo thought to himself,adjusting the lasgun strapped over his shoulder.   
  
Sardaukar are rarely impressed and had never suffered a defeat till the Ixian revolution.Yet watching the two Swordmasters spar Duo had illusions as to his chances of victory should he ever have to face either of them.Trowa was wearing the traditional red and blue garb of the Atreides House Guard with a pair of blue boots,while the Harkonnen wore a pure black body suit.Instead of boots he instead wore a strange implement that didn't cover the foot,but prevented the heel from coming into contact with the moist turf.He called them...'sandals'.Around Duo,similarly armed,the ten subcommanders of his personal brigade were also gaping at the antics of the two men that seemed to be trying their best to impale one another.Then,abruptly,they both paused in their attacks,Heero's twin swords inches away from Trowa's neck and Trowa's broadsword pointing at Heero's stomach.   
  
*****   
  
"You've gotten slow Trowa,"Heero smirked."Just jumping around may confuse the grunts here on Caladan...but you'll have to do better against me."   
  
"I fully intend to."Trowa stepped back and held out a tiny remote.   
  
Heero's blue eyes were amused as Trowa activated the switch and slipped back into a ready stance.   
  
"So you have one as well..."Heero remarked as meks rose around them wielding short kidney stabbers and the epees that were a favourite of Olgar Bludd,the refined lady of the third Ginaz island.The meks were iron giants of various design.Some qppeared human,but with grossly exaggerated limbs.Some had the appearance of giant multi-legged crustaceans of Bela Tegeuse...only these were not blind.Others were merely flying blades shaped as the myriad bat species that populated many of the worlds in the known galaxy.Likewise,the tracking systems were variable from one design to another.Some tracked a body's heat while others reacted to movement.But in accordance with the Butlerian Jihad they were not programmed to think for themselves.   
  
"Designed it as soon as I got back,"he leaned back on the balls of his feet and waved Heero on.The shorter man needed no second invitation and leapt forward,swords held wide as the meks also moved in.   
  
*****   
  
"Goddamn slagging piece of...."Duo swore as he pounded at the control panel while keeping an eye on the two men seemingly trying to impale one another while avoiding the twenty odd meks surrounding them.   
  
"C'mon...c'mon....YES!!!"Duo's glee at the computer's activation however was short-lived as another menu sprung up.   
  
"PASSWORD!!!!!Trowa...you...."   
  
There wasn't a word in the Imperium to describe what Duo felt like doing to the Atreides Swordmaster just then.Instead he pulled at comlink on his shirt lapel.   
  
"Jarvis?It's Duo.I need...."   
  
Thwip   
  
With the remnants of his communicator sparking in the moist turf Duo gingerly rubbed the two fingers that had held his jacket.   
  
...Nothing.No blood   
  
Pushed to his limit now Duo yanked the lasgun over his head,pausing only to ensure it was at it's lowest setting,and shredded the control panel with blue lasgun blasts.With whines that sounded almost human,to remaining dozen meks powered down,weapons dropping from powerless mechanical hands and claws.For the second time the two young men paused,this time seeming almost startled by the sudden quiet.   
  
"Barton!"Duo barked as he marched up,his men following at a respectably discreet distance.   
  
"There'd better be a good reason for your disturbance of our practice Duo,"Trowa remarked,slipping his broadsword back into it's sheath.   
  
"Practice?PRACTICE!!,"Duo's face turned an unusual shade of red as he fought the urge to strangle the taller man."You call this PRACTICE!!!!!"   
  
"Now you know why I've never trained around any others,"Trowa leapt over the heads of Duo and his men,twirling gracefully to land behind them."If this always happened I'd never keep my fighting edge."   
  
Duo swore again as the Swordmaster stalked off before turning back to their...guest.   
  
*****   
  
Trowa slowed his pace as he passed through the soldier's entrance ignoring the salutes of the guards.   
  
"What did you expect?He serves the Harkonnens.It would be death for him to lower his guard."   
  
Trowa shook is head,clearing it of the random thoughts.His personal quarters were located the fifth level.Stepping into the lift he ignored the appreciative looks of two of the princess's personal ladies,hitting the switch for the appropriate level.Who would ever have thought that a friendship would spring between a Harkonnen and an Atreides?he certainly didn't.But,exiting the lift,he realised it had more to do with fact that,at the time,the young boy he once knew as 'Adin' had no homeworld.Reaching his room he wrapped his hand firmly around the handle allowing the cellular scanners to do their job.With a barely discernable click,his room was open.   
  
Trowa peeled off the uniform,tossing into the wash vac. ignoring,for the moment,the flashing red dot on his comscreen and stepped into his personal bath.He decided against air jets...devices developed by the Richese that shot powerful jets of water.Two or three together could lift a man off his feet,twisting and turning his body giving him not only a cleaning;but a watery massage as well...opting for the traditional shower stream.The blast of hot water made him gasp,as it always did after a good workout,but moreso because of the memories it invoked.Things he had no thought about for almost six years...   
  
*****   
  
They were cautious now,he realised.With two of their number already down with cracked heads they could not afford to underestimate him.He had accepted their hatred.Memories of Atreides led fremen forces were still fresh in the minds of most Noble Houses...as well as more than a few Minor ones.But his quiet acceptance wasn't enough for some.Under the leadership of one Ramos Tarrin,from Canidar,seven youths had decided to give the trainee from Caladan a long overdue baptism-by-fire.Trowa watched as Ramos tried to rally his dwindling support.   
  
"C'mon...his just one stinkin' fishmonger(Trowa winced at the term),circle 'im.He can't stop all of us."   
  
They encircled him,three of them carrying branches torn from foliage,which they wielded as clubs.Trowa raised his left leg into a guard position,adopting the defensive pose of 'Muay Thai'...or kick boxing.They gave no yell,for fear of attracting a Swordmaster,but merely rushed in hands and feet blurring probing at his guard.Trowa spun and kicked,tumbling acrobatically,front kicking one before spinning to his next adversary bringing his foot down in an axe kick.However,he was unable to finish off those he knocked down as another of the seven whipped to the attack.He knew he couldn't win...but he'd make their victory a costly one.   
  
It took him a moment to realise that three more of the students had joined the first two on the ground.And a second later to realise he had an ally at his back.   
  
With one of the branches in his hand,his dark haired ally leapt at the other retreating students,swinging it in a hard arc to crack along the neck of Igor Bleud,a Zaroteir student.The boy spun in the air to land in a crumpled heap...his neck bent at an unusual angle.The shock at what had happened broke the battle frenzy of the remaining three students.   
  
"Gor..."Ramos moved over to the fallen boy."Gor...oh gods...You've killed Gor!"   
  
The boy ignored Ramos instead moving over to Trowa."You okay,man?"   
  
Trowa's green eyes looked into the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen.   
  
A strangled cry drew there attention back to Ramos,"You Bastard!!"he hissed."The Masters'll hear of this.And they'll..."   
  
"They'll do nothing..."   
  
Trowa didn't think his nerves could handle more of this as he spun around again to see a form dropping out of the trees.A form wearing a red bandana.   
  
"IGor Bleud died as a result of an ill-advised attack on the Atreides student.His life was his own.However..."the shadow continued."You will all be penalised for breaking the designated curfew.Starting tomorrow.Now get out of my sight.ALL OF YOU."   
  
Sprinting back to his tent,Trowa realised he'd never thanked his impromptu ally.But he was already gone.   
  
Later he would come to know him by the name he'd been under during his tenure on Ginaz.   
  
Adin...   
  
*****   
  
To say that Relena was having a bad day would have been an understatment.On a day such as this she would have been out on the waters,diving for coral gems or sneaking a taste of the ripening paradan melons at the fields to the east of Cala City.Or maybe she could've wheedled a visit to Underwater Park in the South out of Trowa.Or she could've just visited the shoreline talking with local girls.She enjoyed hearing their tales of their husbands or lovers out traversing the waters and the gifts they often brought back.   
  
However...   
  
With their...visitor...Milliardo had tightened security around the castle and forbidden her to step foot out of her romm without first clearing it with either,Trowa,Duo or Peygan.It was all really quite tiring.And she also missed Dorothy's company.As a Bene Gesserit,surely her protection would have been enough to get around a few of her brother's more stringent regulations.At the least they could've enjoyed a game of cheops.   
  
"Milady?"   
  
"Has Trowa or Duo reported back yet,Cathy?"Relena asked.   
  
"Sorry,no..."   
  
Relena fumed.It would be so much easier if they would teach her the battle language used by the troops...and the frequency they used.But...Noooo...   
  
She was royalty...   
  
She shouldn't bother with details as mundane as that...   
  
If she royalty then what was Milliardo.She was no fool,and like her great,great grandmother Jessica,she wasn't about to accept her fate as a pawn in the cheops game of favours that was politics.   
  
"Milady!"   
  
She sighed,"Cathy..please...when we're alone call me..."   
  
"MILADY!"   
  
"Cathy?"Relena glanced at her lady-in-waiting and saw her backed against the wall in terror.Following her gaze,Relena saw a figure dressed in black hanging along the white ceiling of her room like a grotesque spider.Cathy reached into her dress pulling out two small daggers only to have a dart imbedded in her neck.The woman took three steps then collapsed with a sigh.   
  
"Chaumurky!!"Relena hissed.   
  
"Not quite,"the figure replied,dropping from the ceiling to land beside her fallen helper.Blue eyes stared at her,and she abruptly realised who the intruder was."Just a mind-fogging agent.She won't remember a thing."   
  
She thrust out her chin,"You plan to kill me now I suppose?"   
  
"Kill you???"Blue eyes widened in shock and he cocked his head to the left,as if appraising her."If I intended to do that,I would have done it on the heighliner and not burdened myself with coming here."   
  
"You're awfully sure of yourself.What about Trowa...and Dorothy?"   
  
"They would've had to die as well...regretfully."   
  
"If your not here to kill me?"she asked,intrigued by this man despite herself.She watched as her intruder placed Cathy into one of her couches."Why did you enter my room...better yet How did you get in?"   
  
"Trowa ever tell his tricks?"She shook her head."Then neither will I."   
  
Her eyes narrowed at this and Heero made a mental note as to the temperament of the Duke's sister.He made a face."I find it hard to believe that Maxwell was ever a Sardaukar.The Sardaukar I've met never spoke more than four words in a sentence.But this guy just keeps going,and going...he never shuts up."   
  
Relena giggled,realising this strange Harkonnen shared many traits with the Atreides swordmaster,"Doesn't he though.The only one who can shut him up is my brother...and maybe Hilde.But I wouldn't recommend her chosen method."   
  
"I see...,"he pressed an ear to her door,listening.Then he turned back to her."You're a strange one,princess."   
  
"Eh?"the change in the conversation's direction took her by surprise.   
  
"A Harkonnen in the same room as an Atreides.Not just any Atreides.An Atreides princess."   
  
She huffed,unsure if she was being insulted or complimented,"I've been to the halls of the Landsraad Court before you know.How many feuding Houses and rivals are made to sit side by side to debate the future of our galaxy."   
  
"Under the guard of Sardaukar marksmen,"he reminded her.   
  
At that moment there was a banging on her door.   
  
"Princess?Relena are you okay?"   
  
Blue eyes closed in irritation,"Must he be so loud?"   
  
"You'd better go..."She said pushing past him to get to the door."You wouldn't want to rile him anymore than you already have."   
  
"By your leave...princess."He gave a mocking bow,turning...   
  
"Relena."   
  
He paused,"Pardon?"   
  
"It's just Relena,"she repeated."Shall I be reminded of the name of the one who could've killed me?"   
  
"Heero.Heero Yuy."   
  
There was a blur of motion and then he was gone.Relena blinked,then shook her head.She turned the door handle as she heard Duo calling the control room to release the locks on her room.Giving a false yawn she stared down the crowded doorway.   
  
"Explain yourself Duo."She demanded,adopting a regal tone.   
  
"Princess..."He moved past her,followed by two of the guards."Have you seen anything unusual today?"   
  
She watched the guards scanning the ducts leading to her room,her closets and under her bed.   
  
"It's clean sir."   
  
He nodded then turned to Relena,"Mind telling me why you took so long to respond,princess."   
  
"I was resting Duo.As was Cathy...she hasn't been feeling well today.Now do   
  
you mind telling me what this is all about?"   
  
"Our guest has disappeared,"he replied tersely."We're sweeping the floors for him now."   
  
"Well he's not here.So if you don't mind...,"she began pushing the protesting man to the door."I don't know how you normally enter Hilde's room.But here you must be invited before entering a lady's room."   
  
Duo winced as the door slammed in face.Ignoring the surreptitious chuckling of his men,he continued on down the long hallway.Ten rooms down.Only five hundred and eighty-seven to go.   
  
*****   
  
(Four hours later)   
  
Trowa sat before a old fashioned pre-Terra cheops board,two plates of a midday meal of para-fish and paradan melon at the side with a bottle of Caladan White,waiting.The first time they'd played this Adin had been utterly lost as to the lack of levels and ancient pieces.   
  
*****   
  
"What's this?"Adin asked.   
  
"It's called a knight."Trowa explained patiently.   
  
"And this is your Navigator?"   
  
"No that's a knight."   
  
"When did knights ride horses?"   
  
"If you paid attention to Sir Voltan..."   
  
"What's this again?"   
  
"That's your rook."   
  
"What???"   
  
*****   
  
He raised his head,"You're late."   
  
Still clad in the black outfit from their morning practice,he flipped onto the balcony tumbling to land on the seat Trowa'd laid out for him.   
  
"Can't you ever just enter through a door,Adin?"Trowa asked,shaking his head in amusement.   
  
He picked a slice of paradan melon slipping it into his mouth.His mouth puckered at the sweet taste.   
  
"I see you've retained your taste for our food,"Trowa remarked dryly,moving his pawn to start a game that had been the true begining of their friendship.   
  
*****   
  
Duo reported to the control room at the behest of his Duke.   
  
"Have you found him yet?"Milliardo asked,his eyes glued to a screen.   
  
"Not yet sir...but we've scoured more than two-thirds of the Castle rooms so...."   
  
"It doesn't matter..."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Look there."   
  
Duo moved as Milliardo slipped to the side giving him room to view the cam. focusing on Trowa's room."Son..of...a..."   
  
"Seems our Harkonnen didn't care for your company Duo."   
  
"Sir."Duo moved as though to exit the room.   
  
"It's alright Duo,"the Duke leaned against one of the panels."As long as we know where he is...we have things under control."   
  
"Sir...about Barton."   
  
"I know what you're about to say Duo,"he held up a hand."However Trowa has been in my service for almost two decades,and even went through the Swordmaster training.So for now I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
"However,"he continued."Whenever they're together I want them monitored.Have their conversations taped and sent to Peygan.If anyone can decipher any type of code it would be him.What about our fremen?"   
  
"As agreed they're keeping low and out of sight.Though not without some grumbling."   
  
Milliardo grunted,knowing that to be an understatement.He turned his eyes back to the comscreen focusing on the blue eyed form he'd been taught to hate.   
  
*****   
  
Back in her room,sleeping for real this time...Relena tossed and turned,her dreams haunted by a blue eyed spectre that threatened to destroy everything she'd come to know.   
  
TBC   
  
________________________   
  
DUNE facts   
  
Coracles-motorcraft about fifteen meters in length with a wide,beamy hull.Standard craft used by Caladan fishermen,though some have been known to modify their own.   
  
Ixian Revolution-for revenge against Earl Dominic Vernius for marrying his ex-concubine Shando Boulet the late emperor,Elrood IX,supported a Tleilaxu takeover of the underground world of Ix.Supported by Sardaukar the Tleilaxu oppressed the Ixian peoples for over a decade till the prince,Rhombur Vernius,returned with Atreides support.After a pitched battle the Atreides succeeded in overthrowing the Tleilaxu and delivering the first ever known defeat the dreaded Sardakar.   
  
Fishmonger-derogatory term used to describe members of the Atreides royal household.   
  
Chaumurky-also referred to a just Murky it is poison that is delivered in a drink or liquid solution. 


End file.
